


The Gray Chronicles

by damerey_knows



Series: The Gray Chronicles [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Jedi Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Rating might go up, Retelling of the Sequel Trilogy, some of them survived Scarif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: In a twist of events, Jyn, Cassian and Bodhi managed to survive Scariff and retired on Yavin. Jyn and Cassian's kids are now grown and helping to change the face of the galaxy....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is a story idea that Noelle and I have been floating around for a while and I started writing it, I have a few chapters written now, let me know if you want more <3  
> \- Jumana

_Three years ago_

 

The sun shone through the crack above the door, waking Sabé to another day on Jakku. Her last day on Jakku.

Sabé went through her normal routine; braiding her hair, rehydrating some of her last polystarch, and walking out into the already blazing sunlight. She smiled at the faint trail of sand that Rey’s familiar red speeder kicked up as she raced along towards Sabé’s home.

Rey was one of the only things that Sabé truly loved on Jakku. She was one of the most resilient spirits Sabé had ever met. Even stronger than Sabé’s own parents in her opinion. At eighteen Rey was brilliantly resourceful. She’d managed to build her speeder from random scraps she’d found and hadn’t sold. She had been here on Jakku for nearly thirteen years now, and her hope for her family’s return still remained, tried and tested but still there. Sabé thought of Rey as a little sister; a little sister who would actually listen to her, unlike her actual sister. She hated to leave Rey, but it was inevitable. Sabé needed to leave. There were people out there who needed her.

Rey pulled the speeder to a halt a few feet in front of Sabé. Pulling off her goggles as she jumped down, Rey ran up to Sabé and threw her arms around her waist. “You can’t leave!” she almost shouted, her face pressed into Sabé’s chest. “You can’t leave, too!”

Sabé wrapped her arms around Rey, and pressed her cheek to the top of her head. “Row’wa, you know I have to go. I have to.” Unbidden, tears began to form in her eyes as she held onto Rey.

“No! No, you don’t have to go. You can stay with me!” Rey said pulling back, tears streaming down her face.

“Save your tears, Row’wa. I’ll be back.” Sabé reached forward to wipe Rey’s face with her thumbs.

Rey pulled away. “No, you won’t! You won’t come back!”

Sabé gripped Rey’s shoulders firmly, shaking her a little bit. “Have I ever broken a promise to you?” she asked, earnestly.

Rey’s teeth cut into her bottom lip as she shook her head.

“I never have and I never will. I _will_ see you again. Soon.”

Rey looked unconvinced.

“Hey!” Sabé said sharply, pulling Rey’s chin up. “I’m coming back, this isn’t the end.”

Rey gave a tight nod.

“Come on, I have something to give you.” Sabé led Rey back into her hut. Pulling a small parcel from a hidden alcove above a cabinet, Sabé came to sit next to Rey on the bed.

“I want you to keep this safe for me, alright?” Sabé unwrapped the small circular pendant and lifted it by the chain. “It is one of the last things I have from my family.” Sabé fastened the clasp around Rey’s neck and pulled her chin up again. “You are my family, Row’wa, never forget that. I will always come back for you.” She pressed a kiss to Rey’s forehead and wrapped her in another lingering hug.

Looking around the sparsely decorated hut, Sabé couldn’t help thinking that this might be the last time she saw Rey. She wasn’t going into battle, not exactly, but when she came back what would be left. Would Rey resent her for leaving her alone? Would she even still be on this planet? Would Rey even survive that long?

Sabé shook her head. She couldn’t think like that. She would find Rey again when it was safe, when Sabé had managed to build a better life for them both on another planet, one where the day to day life wasn’t a constant battle.

Gently, she disentangled herself from Rey and stood.

Turning to look back at her from the door, Sabé smiled softly. “May the Force be with you, Rey.”

She didn’t know why she’d said that, she wasn’t a Jedi, she had very little connection to the Force. But it felt right. Sabé felt as if something was swirling around both of them, enclosing them in an embrace.

Rey looked up at her and managed a weak smile before Sabé disappeared through the door.


	2. Lyra

Jakku. Her thirteenth planet in six years. Lyra wondered if she would ever truly be able to settle down in one place again. If she would ever be able to stop running from him.

A soft smile played on her face as she heard the roar of an engine. Stepping back from the firepit at the center of her hut, Lyra walked outside in time to see Poe Dameron climb down from the cockpit of his fighter. BB-8 dropped down from the rear of the X-Wing and raced towards her, chittering excitedly as Poe followed at a less hurried pace.

“Hey, Padawan,” he said as he pulled her in for a hug. “You’re a hard one to track down.”

Lyra rolled her eyes, smiling. She hadn’t been a Padawan for almost ten years now but Poe was notorious for sticking to his nicknames. “What part of ‘In hiding’ did you not understand?” she teased as she lead him and BB-8 into the hut. After almost a year on Jakku it still didn’t feel like home.

Poe laughed as he sat down. With a few commands, he sent BB-8 out to keep a look out for any intruders.

“So what news do you bring?” Lyra asked. “How are Mama and Papa?”

“They’re good,”Poe started. “Last I heard they were enjoying retirement with Dad, but, you know, Jyn. She’s always giving them a hard time.”

Lyra laughed. Her mom would definitely be giving Cassian, Uncle Bodhi, and Uncle Kes a hard time. After they’d gotten married, Cassian had become more relaxed while Jyn had taken charge of their home on Yavin IV, extending her influence over her, her brother and sister, Poe, and any other kid who passed through their lives.

“How about you?” Poe asked, leaning forward in his seat. “How long have you been running from the Bucketheads?”

“Too long,” Lyra said with a sad smile. “But I did manage to find this.” She reached into the collar of her shirt and pulled out the chain that held the datatape.

Poe eyes flitted from the datatape to her. “Is that… Where did you find it?”

“A story for another time I’m afraid.” Lyra passed it to Poe.

“The General will be thrilled, she’s been looking for this for a long time,” Poe said just as BB-8 came barrelling back into the hut.

_[Master-Poe! Friend-Lyra! There are Stormtroopers approaching the village!]_

Lyra stood quickly. “Get yourselves out of here. I’ll buy you as much time as I can.” Pulling her lightsaber from the hook on her belt, she quickly strode out of the hut.

There were about thirty Stormtroopers, some were shooting at the villagers with reckless abandon, others were herding up the stragglers.

Lyra ran to put herself between the group of villagers and the Stormtroopers, her azure blade flashing as she deflected the bolts from blasters. Reaching out with the Force, she pushed the Stormtroopers over and threw their blasters a good distance away.

“Run!” Lyra shouted to the villagers as another squadron of Stormtroopers arrived, surrounding her.

The Stormtroopers opened fire on Lyra again. She managed to knock out half of them with a vicious push before a figure in dark robes barked an order and they backed off.

Lyra stared into the mask of Kylo Ren.

“To think,” he said, his voice garbled through the modulator in his helmet. “All this time, and you were the one who had the final piece.”

Lyra felt anger rise up in her chest. “Your mother would be so disappointed in you, Ben.”

Kylo Ren’s arm flung up and Lyra felt her body stiffen against his hold. She could still move, but it was like the air around her had turned to syrup.

“Your taunts will get you nowhere, Lyra Andor.” The disdain dripped from his voice.

Lyra couldn’t connect this monster with the boy she’d grown up with. He had been twisted, torn apart by the idea that somehow the “purity” of the Jedi had been corrupted, and he was the one who would cleanse it.

Pulling against his hold, she managed to turn her fist and collapse the base of the Holonet Transmitter behind Kylo Ren.

His momentary distraction with the transmitter freed Lyra from his hold entirely and she charged him.

Azure clashed against red as Kylo Ren parried her strikes. The unnatural sizzle of his saber crackled in her ears as she pressed him hard, driving him back towards his ship. From the corner of her eye, Lyra saw the Stormtroopers surrounding them turn to shoot at another target. _Poe._

Lyra couldn’t worry about him. She didn’t have time to wonder at why Poe hadn’t escaped. Her free hand extended under their interlocked lightsabers as she threw the full weight of the Force behind the blow to Kylo Ren’s abdomen, throwing him back ten feet.

Kylo Ren rolled up onto his feet in a crouch, unarmed, lightsaber fallen halfway between them.

Lyra reached and pulled his saber towards her quickly, brandishing both against her former friend.

“You will not win this war!” she cried, taking a step towards Kylo Ren. “How is this,” She said, gesturing to the village burning around them. “How is any of this maintaining balance in the Force? How can you justify this carnage?”

Kylo Ren tilted his head to the side. “This is exactly what the galaxy needs.” He thrust his hands out, electricity shooting towards Lyra.

Throwing up her blades, Lyra braced herself against the Force Lightning.

Kylo Ren threw blast after blast at her, regaining the ground he’d lost.

“ _Ahh!_ ”

Lyra’s gaze flew to Poe reflexively as the Stormtroopers finally managed to subdue him.

Kylo Ren pressed his advantage. Pain flared along Lyra’s ribs as lightning struck and she was thrown back. Her vision blurred as her head connected with something solid and she fell to the ground.

“ _No!_ ” she heard Poe shouting as the world turned black around her.

_I’m so sorry, Poe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> -Jumana


	3. Poe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's both Eid and Fan Fic Author Appreciation day I though I'd give you guys this chapter early :D  
> Enjoy
> 
> Also a warning for this chapter. We do see some of how Poe was tortured when Kylo Ren took him hostage. Not detailed too graphically but if you want to skip it it starts at "The Stormtroopers looked at each other before stepping closer to Poe" and ends at "I had no idea we had the best pilot in the resistance on board," (which is where we appear in the movie) 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Jumana

“ _ No! _ ” Poe shouted as he saw Lyra being thrown into the side of a building by a bolt of lightning. He turned his weapon on the dark, hulking figure of Kylo Ren and managed to get two shots off. Kylo Ren dodged the first shot, then lifted an arm to freeze the second and immobilize Poe. 

Poe strained against the iron grip over his body to no avail. Two Stormtroopers ran up to him and disarmed him before dragging him to where Kylo Ren stood. Poe grunted as one of the Stormtroopers kicked the back of his knee. Kylo Ren watched, head tilted to the side as if considering him before crouching down to Poe’s level.

Poe took a breath, studying the masked face in front of him. “So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?” 

Kylo ignored him. “She gave it to you, didn’t she?” his mechanized voice grating on Poe’s nerves. It was a front. Not many people knew, but the mask was completely for show. 

“It’s just very hard to understand you with all the—” Poe said, waving his hand in front of his face, deliberately ignoring the question. 

“Search him.” 

“Apparatus.”

Two Stormtroopers lifted him to his feet and began patting down his pockets. 

“Nothing, Sir.”

Kylo Ren turned from them and barked, “Put him on board,” before striding over to where Lyra had collapsed and retrieving his lightsaber. 

Poe thrashed against the grip of the Stormtroopers. “Leave her alone!” he shrieked at Kylo’s hulking figure. Just as he managed to get an arm free he felt something hard and heavy hit the back of his head, knocking him out instantly. 

* * *

When Poe came to he was in a small dimly lit room. He could feel heavy manacles on his wrists and ankles. Looking around he saw three Stormtroopers. 

“He’s awake,” said the one to his left. “Inform Leader Ren.” 

One of them left the room with a quiet nod. 

“Where is it?” One of them asked, turning back to Poe. “Where is the map?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “You know I can’t understand you with that mask on.”

The Stormtroopers looked at each other before stepping closer to Poe. The one on the left drew back a fist and sunk it into Poe’s gut. 

“Where is it?”

Wheezing, Poe smiled up at him. “No idea."  


A blow to the chest. "Where is it"

"In Kylo Ren’s sock drawer.”

Another heavy blow landed against his ribs. 

“Where is it?” 

“Up your ass.”

Strike to the side of his head.

“We know you have the map to Luke Skywalker. Where is it?” 

Poe began laughing as the troopers began to show their frustration. “You’re wasting your energy, I don’t know anything.”

The troopers shared a look before the one to his left turned and flipped a switch on a panel next to his chair.  


Poe narrowly avoided biting his own tongue in two as the current of electricity passed through the wrist cuffs and into his torso. 

“Where is it?” 

“Go to hell.”

The trooper hit the switch and shocked him again. Poe thrashed against the restraints. When the trooper switched it off he could feel blood trickling down his temple from a cut. The back of his head throbbed from where they knocked him out, he could already feel bruises forming on his ribs and wrists. 

The troopers turned towards the sound of the door hissing open. They both snapped to attention as Kylo Ren strode into the room. 

“I had no idea we had the best pilot in the resistance on board,” Kylo Ren said as he walked closer to Poe. “Comfortable?” 

“Not really,” Poe said, cooly, matching Kylo Ren’s snide tone, biting back the curiosity at Kylo Ren's source of information. 

“I’m impressed, no one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map,” 

Poe had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes. “You might want to rethink your technique.”

Kylo Ren raised an arm. Poe’s head fell forward before slamming back into the chair. Poe could feel something poking at the edges of his mind. 

“Where is it?” 

“The resistance will not be intimidated by you,” Poe spit through gritted teeth. 

“Where is it?” 

“You killed my best friend, why should I tell you anything?” 

The energy poking at his mind became more vicious. Poe could feel tendrils of energy slicing into his head, cutting through the flesh and bone to find what he was trying so desperately to hide. Poe screamed and blacked out. 

* * *

When Poe’s vision cleared again Kylo Ren had gone, leaving him with one Stormtrooper as guard. The door opened again as another trooper walked in.

“Ren wants the prisoner,” the new trooper said. 

The first trooper nodded and turned to release Poe’s restraints as Poe tried to keep the confusion off of his face. It made no sense to move Poe now, Kylo Ren could easily walk down here. Was this some sort of sick game? Was Kylo Ren going to show him Lyra’s body? Toy with his emotions even more? 

The second trooper fastened handcuffs around his wrists before leading him down the hall, blaster aimed into his back. 

“Turn here,” the trooper said, abruptly pushing Poe into a hidden alcove in the hallway, turning to check for eavesdroppers. “Listen carefully, you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here.” 

“What?” Poe asked, eyeing the trooper with confusion. Was this some sort of trick? Had he taken too many hits to the head? 

The trooper took off his helmet. “This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE Fighter?” he asked quickly, keeping his voice low as he glanced towards the hall.

“You’re with the Resistance?” Poe asked. It’s the only thing that makes sense to him right now. 

_ Trust him,  _ a voice in the back of Poe's mind said.

“What? No, no, no. I’m breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE Fighter?” As the trooper speaks Poe realized that the man is a defector. His pain addled brain finally catching up to the situation at hand.

“I can fly anything,” Poe interrupted, a small smile pulling at the edge of his mouth. 

The trooper laughed with relief. 

“Why? Why are you helping me?” Poe has to ask. Even if the man wanted to defect from the First Order, Poe needed to understand the logic behind his actions. 

The trooper sobered. “Because it’s the right thing to do.”

Poe stared at him, searching his face, then he realized. “You need a pilot.”

“I need a pilot,” the trooper agreed. 

Poe nodded. The man was obviously desperate, but Poe liked him. “We’re gonna do this.” 

“Yeah?” 

Poe held back the urge to roll his eyes. “Let’s go.” 

The trooper pulled his helmet back on and pushed Poe in front of him, maintaining the image of a prisoner transfer. 

“Okay, stay calm, stay calm,” the trooper muttered behind him as they entered the hanger and made their way over to the TIE docking bays. 

“I am calm,” Poe muttered, trying not to move his lips as he kept a wary eye on the troopers passing him.

“I’m talking to myself.” 

Poe shot him a look. It was clear that this Stormtrooper, whoever he was, wasn’t cut out for the job that the First Order had tried to instill in him. 

“Not yet,” he whispered as a group of officers marched past them. “Okay go, this way.” 

They darted behind the docking bay and immediately ran into a TIE Fighter Pilot. 

“What are you doing here?” the pilot asked as they came into sight. 

The Stormtrooper behind Poe turns his blaster on the pilot and shoots him in the stomach, launching him back a few feet and knocking him out. 

“Come on, he's only stunned,” the trooper said as he reached to unlock Poe’s handcuffs. “Let’s go.” 

They sprinted towards the closest TIE. 

“Always wanted to fly one of these things,” Poe said as he took of his off his jacket and began to power up the TIE. “Can you shoot?” 

“Blasters I can,” the trooper called from his seat behind Poe. 

“Okay, same principle. Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons and mag pulsers. The sight on the right to aim. And the triggers to fire.” 

“This is very complicated.”

Poe didn’t answer, focusing all this attention on the takeoff sequence. 

As they pulled away from the docking bay, a cable snagged pulling them off balance and anchoring them to the ground. 

“I can fix this” Poe shouts at the stormtrooper, flipping switches as the other man begins to fire the TIE’s cannons.

Poe felt a shiver pass down his spine, a feeling he usually associated with Lyra or Leia. 

“Got it!” Poe shouted as the cable snaps and they shoot out of the hangar at top speed. “Whoa! This thing really moves!” 

Swooping under the hull of the Star Destroyer, Poe calls back to the stormtrooper, “Alright we gotta take out as many of these cannons as we can or we’re not gonna get very far.” 

“Alright,” 

“I’m gonna get us in position, you stay sharp.” Poe dodges around the blasts that have already begun to target them. “Up ahead! Up ahead, you see it? I got us dead center it’s a clean shot.”  

“I got it” The stormtrooper muttered, aiming the blasters and managing to hit both cannons. “YEAH!” 

“YES!” 

“Did you see that! Did you see that!” 

“I saw it!” 

Swerving away from cannon fire, Poe realized something. “Hey what’s your name?” 

“FN-2187” 

“F-what?” Poe was confused. Did he think that a call sign was a name?

“That’s the only name they ever gave me.” 

“Well I ain’t using it.”

_ You’re so stubborn.  _ A voice in the back of his head said, the voice sounded a lot like Lyra’s.

Poe ignored the voice. “FN, huh? Finn, I’m gonna call you Finn is that alright?” 

“Uh, yeah, Finn, yeah I like that.” 

“I’m Poe, Poe Dameron.” 

“Good to meet you, Poe.” 

“Good to meet you, too, Finn.” 

Poe guides them away from the TIE Fighters that had begun to pour out of the Destroyer’s hangars. 

“One’s coming towards you! My right, your left, you see it?”

“Hold on, I see him,” Finn managed to hit another cannon.

“Nice shot!” 

“Where’re we going?” Finn asks as he took aim again. 

“We’re going back to Jakku, that’s where.” 

“No no no, we can’t go back to Jakku. We need to get out of this system.” Finn’s voice was laced with panic.  

“I gotta get my droid before the First Order does.” 

“What? A droid!?” 

“That’s right. He’s a BB unit. Orange and white, one of a kind.” Poe couldn’t leave him. Even if BB didn’t have the map, Poe wasn’t about to leave his droid on a planet full of scrappers. 

“I don’t care what color he is. No droid could be that important.” 

“This one is, pal.” 

“We gotta get as far away from the First Order as we can. Go back to Jakku, we die.” 

“That droid has a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker.” 

_ Poe, look out! _

“Oh you gotta be kidding me. I-” 

A blast manages to tear into their wing and they go careening towards the planet at a breakneck pace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I know it follows the movie pretty closely for this chap but w/e, the plots might overlap with the cannon but there will be some changes  
> Hope you liked it! Leave me a comment telling me your favorite part and I will be enticed to write more faster ;D
> 
> \- Jumana


End file.
